gta_hd_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Uptown Riders
History Background Uptown Riders were founded some time before 2008. They describe themselves on their website as a group of urban riding enthusiasts. Originally started as a lifestyle group, established for the discussion of sports bikes and, as they claim, the betterment of community, they were branching out into a clothing line with more merchandising to follow. Despite being much less known than Angels of Death and The Lost MC, Uptown Riders already managed to capture the attention of the media for their weapon smuggling, street racing and attacks on individuals. Uptown Riders is one of the few gangs focused on the publicity image and selling thematic merchandise. They seem to expand by legal ways, offering to enthusiasts in other regions their help in founding new chapters of the club. Events of The Lost and Damned After the arrest of Billy Grey, Johnny Klebitz starts looking for new partners. Jim Fitzgerald, well connected treasurer of the club, hooks him up with two Uptown Riders "best young guns", as the website describe them, Malc and DeSean. The two provide Johnny with handmade pipe bombs, which he uses for blowing three vans of Angels of Death. Major drug dealer Elizabeta Torres, who was informed of the relations between Johnny and Malc, lacks people she can trust with orders and starts hiring them for jobs. The first job is to hit the Angels of Death convoy and steal their coke. Elizabeta provides the team with assault shotgun, because she wants convoy to be hit hard. Johnny, Malc, DeSean and unnamed member of the Uptown Riders ambush the convoy by taking control of toll booths on the bridge between Broker and Bohan, kill every member of the Angels of Death and steal the Slamvan containing the coke. They leave the van in the garage in Industrial for Elizabeta's henchman, Andreas, to pick up later. Elizabeta also asks Malc, DeSean and Johnny Klebitz to sell some drugs to new customers. She is under tight surveillance of the police after the last events, but being under the effects of her own drugs can't see the situation adequately. Malc, DeSean and Johnny arrives on deal with drugs, but customers attempt to rip them off and blow Johnny's Hexer in process. However, because of Elizabeta's notoriety deal was monitored by the police and heavy forces are sent on the scene. Johnny takes Malc's Double T Custom passenger seat and they, along with DeSean, try to escape police. After the massive chasing and shootout they manage to escape. Elizabeta is sent to prison some time after. Johnny Klebitz also uses Malc's help, when asked by Russian Mafia to kidnap Roman Bellic, because he doesn't want The Lost MC members to be involved. Malc provide him with his Presidente for the ride and guard Roman on the back seat. During the random encounter Johnny can meet Malc again. He is tuning his bike and appears to be in bad mood, because of DeSean's desappearance. The phone call enlighten the situation: during the street race DeSean was grazed in the arm by sawn-off shotgun, which was used by losing bikers. Johnny offers to hit bikers back and the three attack and kill Angels of Death members. A week later Malc can be encountered one more time, tuning his bike again. He challenges Johnny for a race to finally see which bike is better. He is beaten in the end, however.